


Eyes Open

by misscam



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscam/pseuds/misscam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When he kisses her, she doesn't close her eyes. Always eyes open, Laura Roslin</i>. [Adama/Roslin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Faith", set after the end scene. Many thanks to lyricalviolet for beta.

Eyes Open  
by **misscam**

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words.

II

When he kisses her, she doesn't close her eyes. Always eyes open, Laura Roslin. Life and politics have taught her that. Eyes open. Even then, you don't always see.

She sees Bill now.

Bill, who just gave her his sorrows and she just gave him faith. Bill, for whom she is committing to life for. She isn't ready to die. She has accepted she will, even almost embraced it. Just not yet.

There is something beyond. But there's also something in life. Fighting so hard for all of her people to get it, maybe she forgot to fight a little for herself.

He hasn't closed his eyes either, hasn't let his gaze leave her face since she told him to look at her. Eyes open, he's kissing her.

It feels strangely important to her that he is.

He tastes of water and something like sleep, lips careful and gentle and almost smiling against hers. He doesn't give smiles often. It makes them all the more important to see.

She still has a hand on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of him faintly through the cloth of his robe. It's not enough, and she leans forward a little clumsily, shoulders and knees bumping against his.

He makes a sound that might be a laugh, deep and with a little rumble. She can feel it reveberate for a moment, tingling on her tongue. Once, he told her he liked her laugh, in not exactly those words. She could tell him the same, if he doesn't already know from the way she's got her tongue down his throat.

It could be a clue, she is pretty sure.

"Bill," she whispers, resting her forehead against his. "I want to stay here tonight."

She can almost hear him think. Soldier, but lawyer's son too, and Lee's father, considering implications.

"Your treatment?" he murmurs.

"I'm over the worst," she assures him. "I'm not... I feel strong. I do."

"You are," he replies, a caress by words.

"So?" she prompts him, smiling a little mischievously, and he touches her cheek, as if looking for an answer in her skin.

"Yes," he says.

When she kisses him, he sighs and the ship groans against space, and she wonders for a second if she's about to sleep with both. He _is_ Galactica now - leader of the fleet, symbol of their hopes, the last warrior of the Twelve Tribes.

Then again, he's about to sleep with the Office of the President too. All they are, all they've lived is in the room too, getting frakked just as much. She can feel the sorrows in his skin when kissing it, and traces the lines of loneliness across his forehead. She can feel the age in his bones as she helps remove his robe, and the restraint of the trained soldier when she removes her clothing and he only looks.

William Adama, all of him.

She steps up to him, and he kisses the headscarf hard enough she feels moisture against her scalp, and she knows he too, is taking all of her.

Her fear, letting a thumb stroke the faint impressions of needles in her skin.  
Her determination, letting her kiss him until she breathes unevenly without trying to take charge.  
Her years, kissing the lines they've made around her eyes.  
Her heart, resting his head against her chest as she straddles him.  
Her sorrows, clasping her hand in his when for a brief moment, she thinks of Adar, the last time she did this.  
Her passion, digging his fingers almost painfully into the skin of her hips as she finds a rhytm.  
Her body, sweat and skin and senses shared.  
Her belief, words already spoken and now reinforced by never looking away from her.

Laura Roslin, all of her.

'Me,' she thinks faintly as her body shudders and she clings to him. 'I made him believe. Me.' One simple word. A million emotional complications, if she takes what he didn't say too.

Bill and Laura, Admiral and President, love by implication.

Mm.

Eyes open, she does see.

II

FIN


End file.
